The creation rate of media content, such as pictures and videos, has increased because of the wide availability of digital systems, such as digital cameras. A popular use of digital systems is to memorialize special events, such as trips and vacations. In this context, it is common for individuals to have pictures and/or videos taken of themselves and/or family and friends during a variety of activities.
Guests often have their pictures taken at destination venues, such as amusement and theme parks. For example, guests often desire to have photographs taken posing with a particular character, engaging in park activities, and so on. In this regard, the various venues that attract guests attempt to provide services to guests in order to assist the guests in creating custom media content for memorializing the experiences had at these venues. Conventionally this has been accomplished by either taking pictures/videos of guests posing with particular characters and/or participating in other park activities, and providing the guests with the opportunity to purchase the photos/videos at a later time. For example, some venues provide a photographer at the venue to take pictures of guests, note which guest the pictures correspond to, and provide the guests with the opportunity to purchase the pictures.